Super Patroller
by LizzyLucky
Summary: This is a story requested by TheFlyboy44! Thank you for your awesome idea! This is also a continuation of The Pups' Great Race! When Alex wins, things are going great! Then the crime rates take a dramatic turn for the worse. Villains all around Adventure Bay saw Alex outrun authorities, now they all have motorized super trikes! And Chase blames himself! Will he be able to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all! This is a story requested by **TheFlyboy44**! Thank you for your awesome idea! I won't tell you much about it except that it is a continuation of the episode **Pups' Great Race!** Enjoy!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

The pups watched awestruck as Alex and his 'super trike' crossed the finished like while they were all jumbled up in pile of pups and vehicles. Alex had won! Wow!

After the pups were all untangled, they went to meet Alex.

"I won, I won!" The boy shouted excited. No wonder, too. He really had one. Just a little bike, and he had done it!

By the end of the day, all the pups were tired. Lots of belly-rubs, scratches behind the ears, treats, and then there was cleaning up to do. They all lay quiet in their pup-houses, falling asleep one-by-one.

They all thought about the earlier race as they fell asleep. This little bike, Alex's super-trike, had been able to defeat their big, motorized vehicles. It was neat! Alex's bike was a lot smaller than their vehicles, so he got through all the smaller spots without needing to think about it, while the others had to slow down and make sure they were getting through without hitting anything. He didn't slip at all on the bubbles, and instead just went right past. There were tires for vehicles that wouldn't slip on slick substances, but their vehicles were apparently not equipped with them. It was just so cool!

The following day, all the pups woke up tired.

"Wow, what time is it?" Chase asked himself as he stretched and yawned.

"I don't know, dude, but I feel like it's still the middle of the night!" Zuma said, walking up to Chase.

"Where's everyone else?" Chase said.

"Still sleeping." Zuma replied.

Instead of responding to Zuma, Chase walked out to the grass and got out his megaphone.

"Time to get up, Paw Patrol!" He shouted.

A moment later, Skye and Rocky came out of their pup houses, but not the others.

"Hmm…" Chase said.

Chase walked over to where Marshall's and Rubble's pup houses were and said, "Breakfast time." In a quiet voice.

"Breakfast time?" Rubble yelled and jumped up. Marshall's snores came to an abrupt stop and he sat up, pulling the blanket off his head.

"Breakfast? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He said.

"Ha ha! We gotta get up, Marshall. That's all." Skye said, looking at the goofy pup in his pup-house.

"Oh." he said, stretching.

Rubble and Marshall walked out of their pup houses with the rest and went inside.

Chase walked over to the elevator and went up to wake up Ryder.

"Where's Ryder?" Chase asked when he reached the top of the elevator. Normally, Ryder would be in his room or cleaning out the top of the lookout.

Chase went back to the elevator and went down.

He found, after a little searching, that Ryder and the pups were watching the news.

"...race's winner surprised himself just as much as he surprised us! Yes, Alex, with his new Super-Trike, had beat the entire Paw Patrol! Through the bubbles, through every turn, the steep roads and everything! He went past the helicopter, the police car, the fire truck, all the vehicles supplied by our very own Paw Patrol! It was incredible! Alex, what did you…" Chase heard on the television. He had been a part of the race and so didn't need to hear the rest. Instead, he went outside to play with Marshall and Skye, who had already been outside when he came back down the elevator.

They were playing tug of war.

"Hey guys!" Chase said.

The two pups looked at Chase and mumbled something through the rope.

"What?" Chase asked.

Again, muffled words came through the rope and their playful growls.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Chase said.

"I said, Hi, Chase!" Marshall said, letting go of the rope. "Oops."

"Oh. Sorry, Marshall." Chase apologized.

"It's fine. What's up?" Marshall asked his friend.

"Nothing much. Just kinda bored." Came the reply.

"How 'bout we play with the jump rope?" Skye suggested.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Marshall said.

Chase didn't follow as the two started walking away. Marshall noticed last second.

"Something wrong Chase?" Marshall asked his friend.

Instead of answering, Chase continued to stare off into what looked like nowhere.

"Chase?"

Again, no answer. Marshall started to get worried until he noticed that Chase was not just staring off into nowhere. He was staring at Skye.

"Ha ha! Chase! Chase! Ah ha ha! You like Skye, you like skye!" Marshall laughed and nearly fell over. He sang out the last part teasingly.

Chase snapped out of it and said, "What? What, what, no! I do not! Shush that!" He said, embarrassed. He started blushing a wild red.

This only made Marshall laugh harder. He was rolling around in the grass on his back, hugging his stomach, and laughing.

"Marshall!" Chase yelled.

"You like Skye, you like Skye!" He repeated in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh! Fine, fine, I do! Shusshhhh!" He said.

After he finished his ridiculously long fit of laughter, Marshall sat up and gave Chase a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Chase. You're my best friend, I won't tell anyone…" He said kindly. Then, "...that you like Skye!"

Again, Marshall was on the ground laughing uncontrollably, tears trailing from his eyes.

After a few minutes, he sat up and said, "Okay, okay, I'm done laughing."

"What was that all for? You just said I was your best friend, why'd you laugh at me?" Chase said. He didn't sound hurt, but he sounded somewhat bewildered.

"It's because you're my best friend that I laughed at you!" Marshall said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chase didn't get it at first, but when he did, it made sense. You can feel more comfortable around a best friend than you can a normal friend.

"Thanks, buddy." Chase said.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Skye hopped back over and asked the two.

"Uh, yeah, we're coming." Chase answered.

The two pups ran to catch up with Skye and play jump rope.

Skye went first.

"My name is Skye! I like to fly! And when I fly, I really try, to go so. so. high!" She sang out as she jumped.

"Oh, my turn!" Marshall yelled as Skye jumped away.

"My name is Marshall! I like… uh… What rhymes with Marshall?" He said, jumping and thinking at the same time.

Suddenly, their collars flashed.

"Pups, to the lookout!" Came Ryder's voice.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups said in unision.

Chase and Skye dropped the rope and Marshall got all wrapped up in it.

"Oh no, not this again!" He said, hopping towards the lookout.

Marshall fell onto his side and rolled really quickly into the lookout. He crashed into both Skye and Chase on the way there, who walked on top of him like they would a ball until the three reached the lookout and crashed into the other three pups.

"I would be really good a bowling!" Marshall exclaimed dizzily.

"Oh, Marshall!" Skye said as she and the rest of the pups started laughing.

Now up at the top, all 6 pups leapt out to their spots.

"Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase said authoritatively.

"Pups, the Adventure Bay History Museum has been robbed of it's most valuable item! We need to get out there and chase the vehicle that's taken the rarity!" Ryder said. "Chase, Marshall, Skye! You three have the fastest and best vehicles for this job! You will be lead! Everyone else, follow behind and see what you can do to help! Paw Patrol, let's go!" Ryder said. It sounded important. They must have really needed to hurry. This was, after all, a very time-sensitive job. Ryder didn't give time to let the pups shout out their catchphrases, nor did he shout out his own.

In a matter of 10 seconds, all the pups, and Ryder, were on their vehicles and headed down the road at top speed, quickly catching up to the vehicle with the item they needed.

"Marshall, get to the left of this guy, Chase, you take the right!" Ryder shouted out. Skye was above, of course.

The vehicle they saw in front of them was… odd. It had 3 wheels, kinda looked like a motorcycle. It was going far faster than any other motorcycle they had seen. But how? Maybe the shape. The shape itself was pretty odd. The seat the robber sat in was kind of cube-like. Like a box. And the tires were made quite differently. They looked like they had a lot of grip in them, but not many spaces for anything to get in, like sand or dirt or oil. These were non-slip tires. And the whole thing altogether was really thin and really short.

The robber looked back at the Paw Patrol and laughed.

He pulled a trigger on the front of the vehicle, and a oil was released onto the road, causing Ryder and the three pups beside him to slip and fall behind.

"Keep going Chase, Marshall! Don't let him get away!" Ryder shouted before they could get out of earshot. They three pups and the robber had made it to a very sandy desert like area between Adventure Bay and the city next to it.

Then, the robber pressed another button and the whole vehicle started to spin in mid air, while still moving forward on the road. It hit Chase's vehicle and he went flying off to the right, vehicle being hurled upside down.

"Chase!" Marshall and Skye cried.

"Keep going!" He cried back.

A large tunnel was up ahead, and Skye and Marshall decided to focus on the chase again.

Skye lowered her helicopter's hook and tried to latch on.

The robber pushed another button and sped up a lot. Sky crashed into the wall of the tunnel, instead of getting through the tunnel.  
"Skye!" Marshall yelled. "Oh, no. Now the whole team is depending on me!" He said, mostly to himself. He was just clumsy old Marshall. How is it that he didn't smash into the wall?

Marshall pulled a lever on his firetruck and he sped up to about the speed of the robber's vehicle.

"Wait!" He called, hoping to slow the robber down with a distraction of some sort. It didn't really work.

Marshall again tried to speed up, but his vehicle couldn't go much faster.

The robber only laughed at the pup. There was another tunnel coming up.

"What, seriously? What are the odds?" He said bewildered.

This one looked different though. The hole was a lot smaller, barely big enough for Marshall's vehicle to fit through. He'd have to slow down to make sure he didn't hit the walls and damage his vehicle or himself. Either would be bad.

So, he did. He slowed down and squeezed in slowly after the bad guy sped through, not slowing down at all.

Marshall again, sped up. He would run out of gas at this rate! He was at top speed again and had almost reached the bad guy when he suddenly turned a very sharp left and sped up to twice the speed of Marshall's firetruck.

"Oh no." He said in dread as he approached the wall with no way to slow down in time.

*CRASH!*

* * *

It had been 3 days since the failed chase and the pups were all back home. Chase's vehicle was found upside down with Chase underneath. He had inhaled a lot of the sand and was nearly out of air when he was uncovered. He was weak and coughing a lot, but he'd be okay again in a few days. The same could not be said for Skye or Marshall. Skye's vehicle had been thrown quite a distance and she herself had gotten pretty beat up. She had a black eye and a sprained paw, not to mention the lump on her head. Marshall had got it worst of all, with a sprained front paw, a broken back paw, a bandaged tail, and a concussion with slight memory loss. Luckily, it was minor.

In the three days that had passed, 5 more similar stunts had been pulled off by other villains in Adventure Bay and cities near it. The pups had been able to do nothing, but news reporters had been able to point out some helpful observations.

Right now, the pups were watching the news, as were Alex and his Grandfather, who had come to visit the pups.

"...three more robberies, 2 kidnappings, what is happening to our peaceful cities? What will become of them? The crime rate is increasing rapidly, and we may all be in danger! Two days ago, Adventure Bay had broadcasted a great race for the Paw Patrol and a young child. How does this relate to the increase in crime? Find out after the break." The news reporter said.

"Aww man, come on!" Rocky said, apparently interested in hearing. But then again, why wouldn't he? This could help a lot in helping the Paw Patrol stop everything that was going on.

"Commercials are sooo boring!" Alex said, flopping onto his back from a previous sitting position leaning on his hands.

"They sure are!" Marshall said, giggling.

"I'll say!" Skye joined.

"Hey, Skye, how's your paw?" Chase asked in a rough voice.

"It's fine, Chase, for the millionth time. You should rest your voice. You're still weak." She answered.

Marshall started chewing on a bone.

"What is this thing?" He said, chewing some more. "It tastes really good!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Marshall. That's a bone." Skye said all bubbly like, looking at Marshall, who was acting giddy himself.

Wait, wait, wait! Was Skye hitting on Marshall? As soon as the idea hit Chase, he felt his heart break. The way she looked at him with that dreamy gaze, the same one Chase got when he looked at her, it was...it was… Aww, man!

The commercials had ended and everyone turned back to the tv. "Two days ago, Adventure Bay broadcasted an amazing race by the Paw Patrol and a young boy." It repeated. "After the events of the last days, we did discover a link between this race and the recent crimes." The screen flashed to the race when Mayor Goodway was interviewing Alex for the world to see. "Yes, Alex, with his new Super-Trike, had beat the entire Paw Patrol! Through the bubbles, through every turn, the steep roads and everything! He went past the helicopter, the police car, the fire truck, all the vehicles supplied by our very own Paw Patrol! It was incredible! Alex, what did you do to get past all those speedy vehicles?" Mayor Goodway had said. She pointed the microphone down to Alex. "Well…" (Sorry, I can't describe it all. I'm already running low on time.) Alex described everything he had done to his trike and how he wanted it to be super speedy, and how he could fit through the tiny spaces really fast and turn really cool and everything. Then, the tv flashed back to the reporter. "After an investigation led by Foggy Bottom, we discovered that each of these villans owned a vehicle very similar to that of the young racer's. Villains now own their very own "Super-Trikes" and are using them to outrun the law. None of these villains have been located yet, but we…" Ryder turned off the tv.

This part of the news had struck Chase. Chase was the one that caused all the other pups to fall behind. Chase was the one who lost to a trike. Now the whole world knew, and then these villains took the idea of the trike. Did this mean it was his fault? It did! If he hadn't lost the race… It was all his fault! The villains were winning, the good guys were failing! It was all his fault! It was his fault that Marshall was hurt! It was his fault that Skye was hurt! His fault that everything had gone wrong!

It was all his fault!

* * *

Wow, If I hadn't gotten this cool idea, I wouldn't have been able to write such a chapter! Thanks again, **TheFlyboy44**! Hope you liked it! Please tell me if you did! Thank you sooo much!

-LizzyLucky


	2. Chapter 2

**Attentionall readers!**

I am very sorry to tell you that it will be a bit before I update. I have 3 or 4 weeks of school left and will be very busy until its all done. I will start updating again in June, I promise! Again, I am really sorry! I hope you like my stories and will look forward to my soon coming updates! Sorry, again!

-LizzyLucky


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE! This is a very important message if you like any of my stories! Please read!**

Hi! *Walks out from behind door, fully armoured.* Okay, okay, so I haven't been the best about updating. I said I'd update in June, for some of my stories, I didn't. Then I said July. I didn't. I'm a bad writer! But I love writing, and I think I've figured out why I have such terrible writer's block. I have seven stories on fanfiction that I'm working on, not to mention a few I haven't posted yet. I love to write, so I continually accept story requests and story edits. (Which, by the way, I am still open to.) I have 4 of my own stories, and then there are monthly prompt challenges (Currently only for Ghost Hunt stories, so, otherwise, nevermind that), I have 5 requests I'm working on, 1 edit, and 2 or 3 old stories that need revisions, rewriting, and revival... So looking at it, having around 15 stories all at once, it's really hard to get started. *Okay, time to update each and every one of my 15 stories!* Nope! Just the thought blocks me up. Getting to the point, I have come up with a solution! (Ish...) I know several of you will dislike this idea, but, I need to work on only one story at a time. Don't ask in what order, cuz I'm not sure. But this means that once I get to one story, I just be getting an update for it every 1-2 days until it's done, which should satisfy anyone who is following the story, favoriting the story, or followed or faved me because of the story. Then, I move on to the next and do it all over again. It may take a while to get all caught up, but at least, this way, my writer's block will be gone and I can update far more often. The only acceptions to the one-story-at-a-time thing are prompt challenges and, occasionally, I may switch from one story to another for a while to prevent writer's block. I guess that's it. Oh! One more thing! I don't count editing others' stories as one of my own since I can do it quickly and it doesn't require as much time or thinking on my part. Again, I'm open to story requests and edits. (Especially edits!) Thank you!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
